custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Absalom
Absalom'Isan nar Iditarod vas Tano is a sentient Vorox. He once ruled a massive Vorox pack, and he now fights as a Glatorian for the Fire Tribe. History Core War Absalom fought for the Element Lord of Sand during the Core War, in which he served as a lieutenant to the Element Lord. He was placed in command over a large army of Sand Tribe warriors, and assigned his comrade Kabrua as his sub-commander. The two were bitter rivals, as Absalom always wanted to exterminate Kabrua so that he would have no potential rivals, and Kabrua wanted to kill Absalom to become the Element Lord's lieutenant. Absalom later ordered Kabrua and his division of troops onto an area of Spherus Magna that was about to break off. Kabrua did not know this, and was trapped on the fragment as it rocketed away to form Bota Magna. Post-Shattering After the Shattering, Absalom lived in the desert wastelands with the rest of his Vorox army. The army eventually devolved and became non-sentient. He stayed sentient however, and was viewed as a god by the Vorox who once made up his army. About 70,000 years after the Shattering, a female Vorox in the pack gave birth to a female who was then named Draysha. Over the years, Draysha proved herself to be smarter than the average Vorox. Absalom hated the fact that another sentient was in his pack, so he exiled Draysha from the pack. The pack, however, did not like Absalom's choice. They thought that more sentient Vorox in a pack would keep them well fed and alive. A young male rose against Absalom, and surprisingly beat him. Absalom was then exiled to the desert. Exile During his period in the wastelands, Absalom would spend hours hiding under the sand waiting for prey. He once encountered a Skopio. The creature bit off his left hand, but he killed it. The Skopio fed him for weeks, and he also used its skeleton to build a hut to live in. He currently wears the mandibles of the massive creature on his shoulders. Glatorian About 5,000 years after his exile, Absalom encountered a large caravan heading for Volcanus. He planned to assault it, but was stopped by its protectors. The Agori in charge of the caravan made conversation with Absalom, who (at everyone's surprise) talked back. The Agori offered him the position of Glatorian in exchange for food and money, which Absalom gladly accepted. Personality and Traits Abilities Absalom is extremely muscular, and is larger than the average Vorox. His physical prowess makes him a very powerful combatant in the arena. He also has a mind for tactics, and became the champion of a thousand battles simply through strategy. During the Core War, he once defeated a full army of the Jungle Tribe with only five Vorox armed only with spears and thornax launchers. Tools Absalom carries a thornax launcher (taken from a Bone Hunter he killed), two hidden wrist blades (taken from a leader-class Skrall he killed), Skopio mandibles, and he possesses a very large stinger. Personality Absalom is narcisstic, spiteful, and self centered. He exiled a young Vorox for fear of being equal with another pack member. He hates Glatorian, Agori, and Skrall, but only works with them for food. Quotes Stats Appearances *''Itinerant'' (first appearance) Trivia *Absalom is named after the son of the Biblical king David. *He is one of few sentient Vorox on Bara Magna. *He has two scars from his fight with the Skopio. *His left hand was replaced with a hook. *He is not the most code-honoring Glatorian on the field, as he insists on eating a conceded opponent. Category:Vorox Category:Characters Category:Vorox Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe Category:Sand Tribe